broken
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Shawn's father killed a mother but is oldest son Aiden takes the blame and is sent to death.
1. Chapter 1

**hi peeps i watched a clip from the green mile and wanted to do a story. Shawn's older brother aiden is 18. Their father he pushes Mrs Samford infront of a car killing her infront of her son,but Aiden takes the blame and is charged with murder and is sentence to death. will young shawn cope living with his dad who is griving the death of his wife.**

Shawn is 13 his brother Aiden is 18 they both live with their father. Their mother was no longer with them causing the father to be a diffrent man. Aiden loved his younger brother and would do anything for him.

"Hey bro, dad are you both coming to my match with Royal academy next week" Shawn smiled. Aiden nodded "Course i cant wait to see it" Shawn's father didnt take his eyes of the new paper "Your facing that low life son Aaron samfords son" Aiden looked "Dad...David inst bad at all, niether are his family"

Shawn dad got up from the table "Just because you work with his wife doesnt make them a good family" shawn dad spat. Shawn sighed and looked at his brother. Aiden smiled "its ok bro its not your fault, you see dad dont get along with the samford family you can still be friends with david" Aiden smiled.

Shawn smiled "I'll get going to school see you later bro" Shawn smiled and left the house, he walked with is best friend Zeke "You look tired Shawn maybe have a good sleep at my place you know to get away from home"

Shawn smiled "Im ok really, i have Aiden at home protecting me" Zeke sighed "Fair play dude but i mean its ok to leave Aiden for one night "

"when you said aiden protects you, does your father abuse you" zeke looked at him. Shawn sighed "His only hit my once or maybe twice"

Zeke sighed "Shawn if he ever hits you i want you to tell me" Shawn gave a weak smiled. Zeke looked at Shawn "Oh yeah i forgot to mention the game is in a week"

Shawn smiled "I know i cant wait i always wanted to play a match against Royal"

Later that day school was finished for the day all the kids were walking home. David walked home with his mom "Mom, you and dad are coming to my match right" David smiled. David's mother smiled "sure we are hunny"

The road was busy Mrs samford watched for the red light ti come on. "Come on why arent these cars stoping" Mrs samford sighed. Shawn's father came up to mrs samford wearing a orange wig he pushed David's mother infront a on coming car watching her as she was hit, he left the scene.

David saw his mother on the road "MOTHER" david ran to her but was held back by a man who was zeke's uncle who stood by the road "She's gone son"

David cried as Shawn's father watched David fall to the ground. "See how smart you are now samford"

Zeke, shawn, and Jordan came round the corner and saw the road all closed off "Why's my uncle there" Zeke asked. Jordan looked "Its royal academy' forward David samford"

"Why is he crying what happen" asked Shawn.

 **thats it for now im getting sleepy well i hope you enjoyed R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi peeps i forgot to update this story im a twit i know, david's mother has just been killed after bring pushed out infromt of a car.**

Shawn walked home he saw a police car at his house, he slowly open the door and went in, when he saw his father, aiden and a police inspecter who was Joe's mother and a policewoman.

"Aiden frost, David samford's dipscreption was very clear that you killed his mother" Sarah king spoke. Aiden sighed. Aiden looked at shawn then his father and sighed "Yes i killed her"

"Aiden frost your under arrested" Sarah told him. Shawn watched in horror. "NO HIS NOT LIKE THAT" shawn cried. Aiden smiled "Dont worry little brother i'll be out maybe 10 years"

Shawn watched as the two policewoman took Aiden away, while the father smiled and remember their chat.

 **Aiden and his father's chat**

 **"I just killed Aaron's wife"**

 **"Why did you do that, you know they are good people"**

 **"If the police come tell them you did it and beside i wore an orange wig"**

 **"What will shawn think if i tell them"**

 **"Tell him you'll be out in 10 years"**

Shawn sat on his bed that night thinking he took his mobile and rang zel" hi zeke i got some bad news" Shawn sighed down the phone. Zeke knew his friend was upset "Did something happen"

Shawn nodded "Yeah my older brother killed David's mother"

Zeke gasp "Shawn im sorry to hear that"

Shawn sighed and let a few tears out "He'll be out in 10 years"

the next day Shawn went to school when people were looking and talking about him "His brother killed David's mother"

"I did that makes Shawn a laughing matter"

Shawn looked and turn his back when he bumped into dave. "Sorry dave didnt have much sleep last night"

Dave looked "Im sure you didnt you dont look it your eyes look red" Dave put a hand on shawn shoulder.

Xavier ate a cearel bar while talking to zeke and Jordan "You mean" Jordan spoke. Zeke nodded "Yes Aiden been sentence to death"

"Crap when will he die" asked Jordan.

"They give no warning, like my dad, the day he went in to his cell he was killed that night" Bellatrix looked.

"Also this means shawn or david wont be able to play in the match" Torch looked at shawn. Gazel nodded "i agree"

Bellatrix looked "That doesnt matter, Shawn is our friend afterall and none of you guys stop being my friend when my dad was killed by the death penalty"

Shawn sat with Dave "I mean i dont know why Aiden did it"

Dave looked "Maybe he slip he went to grab onto something buy he pushed her, you know the judge might even say his innocent"

Shawn looked "I just hope so"

a **day before the match~**

David and his father were with Joe's step father Gregory and his mom Sarah king "Im sorry for your lost" Gregory told him.

Aaron sighed "its ok im worried about David how im gonna raise him, i dont have a job, no money"

Sarah patted his back "seymour hillman has a job for you Gregory went in there for you"

Aaron gave a weak smile "Thank you, you two are great friends to me, my wife and my son"

Sarah smiled "Its no problem"

Gregory heard his phone he answer his phone "ok i'll tell them, i also contact the frost family too"

Sarah looked "who was that hun"

Gregory sighed "Aiden frost is being exacuted tonight"

Sarah gasp "His being killed"

Aaron sounded shocked. "I know i dont want it to hapen either" Gregory told them.

Sarah cried "But i have to see him being killed i dont want to it would make me a bad mother"

Aaron and Gregory looked at her "Darling it wont i will ring up and say our oldest son has taken ill and the youngest has a doctor appointment"

Aaron looked "But could you have David for the evening, i dont want him to Aiden being killed"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone this chapter does inculed death if you dont want to read thats fine with me and sorry i forgot to update**

Aiden frost was in his cell when a officer open his cell door "Aiden you're needed in the office" Aiden nodded and stodded up to be hand caft he saw the other officer standing there. Aiden looked to the right that lead to the office but the Officers took him left.

"Dad why are we here" Shawn asked. Shawn father ignored his son "Arent you going to speak to your son" Aaron look. Shawn father looked "Wait and see Shawn you will see" Shawn held his wolf toy close.

Shawn looked around, most of his brothers work friends were there and Aaron's wife work friends were there too.

Aiden walked up 30 stairs that lead him to a room where a man was sitting on the chair "Aiden frost im here is there any last words you want to stay that i could past on to your family" Aiden shook his head "No its fine thank you"

Shawn saw the door open and Aiden came in with two officers, the other two tied his legs together and his hands and put a mask over his head.

"DAD whats going on please tell me" Shawn begged.

Shawn's father watched as the rope was put around Aiden's neck. "DAD THEIR GONNA KILL HIM STOP THEM"

"Any last words" and Officer put a mic near aiden. Aiden took a deep break "Shawn good luck in the future, make me proud"

Shawn let tears out and tried running into the room but was stop Aaron "Shawn calm down there is nothing we can do"

Shawn watched in horror as the trap door open Aiden fell and the rope pulled killing aiden.

Shawn fell to the floor hugging his wolf toy and cried.

Aaron help Shawn up and patted his shoulder before leaving.

1 hour later the officer spoke with Shawn's father "what about his body"

Shawn father "I will come back tomorrow for it"

The journey seemed long for shawn "Dad why didnt you tell me" Shawn cried. Shawn father barked "Making you stronger if i had told you he was going to die You'll be screaming and crying"

else where~~

Jordan watched the news "Poor shawn the match is soon" he sighed. Jordan father Oscar knocked on the door "Jordan dinner" Jordan jump up and fell off his bed "AHH coming"

Bellatric cried into Desarm "Poor shawn now the whole school will know" she cried. Desarm rubbed her backed "Dont worry we will protect him"

Zeke coughed as he heard the news "I didnt think they could kill him" Kain Zeke's uncle watched the news "He was killed tonight i didnt want to go even tho i just came as she was hit they never asked information off me"

Zeke looked at his phone about to call Shawn number he sighed then turn his phone off.

Aaron went to pick David up from the King's house "Aaron how did it go" Gregory asked.

Aaron sighed "Well it wasnt nice for the kid" Sarah poked her head around the corner "What Mr frost took his son" as she held her young son in her arms rocking him to sleep.

Aaron nodded as he stoked Andrew "Yeah shawn really screamed alot" Aaron started to chuckle "He has your eye color Gregory and both your hair color"

James looked out his window "Joe, David look"

Joe and david looked out the window "My dad is back i just hope this puts a rest to the family war"

James looked "Why are the Frost family at war with you're family"

David sighed "I dont know really i think because Shawn father had a crush on my mom and she married my dad"

David walked home with his dad "Was it that bad dad" David asked.

Aaron nodded "It wasnt pretty son thats for sure"

David sighed "Your coming to my match tomorrow right" David asked. Aaron nodded "Of course son im still coming"

end of part 3


End file.
